


Ende der Schwarz

by Argee_Lince



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Древностью своею этот фанфик сравним с мамонтами и динозаврами. Написан он был как минимум лет десять назад, и целью его было. помимо прочего, высмеять некоторые штампы фанона. А теперь - кто их вспомнит вообще?.. :)<br/>Соавтор - Syberian (Hidaka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ende der Schwarz

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Нарике и Кэти за «Миссия невыполнима», Шульдиху и Рану за «Лекарство от головной боли», Наги за «Айя. Кэн. Ёджи. Оми.», Seguchi Touma aka Nightmare Nick за «Убойный футбол», и оптом всем, кто узнал свои творения, упомянутые в нашем.

**В качестве эпиграфа.**   
_– Почему Шварц постоянно сваливают всю работу на Шульдиха?  
– Потому что бедный немец – единственный, кто не может сказать: «Я вам что, рыжий, что ли?»_

Вот уже месяц Персия не мог оторваться от монитора. Его красные глаза вполне сделали бы честь любому вампиру – но славного начальника токийской полиции вовсе не занимала мысль присоединиться к когорте потомков и последователей не менее славного графа Дракулы. Персия читал фанфики. Про Вайс. А также про Шварц, Критиков, Эстетов, Такатори... В общем, про всё, что так или иначе касалось его, любимого, и его не менее любимых семьи и работы.  
Вот уже месяц в кабинете Мэнкс пахло кофе. Им пахло всё, в том числе и сама преданная помощница Персии. Все эти страшные дни она была занята исключительно приготовлением бодрящего напитка для поддержания сил любимого шефа в борьбе с графоманствующими девицами среднего и старшего школьного возраста – точнее, в бесплодных сражениях с тем, что девицы по ошибке считали литературным творчеством. Мэнкс терялась в догадках и тихо заливала слезами страницы учебников по общей и криминалистической психиатрии, но воля шефа, как всегда, была превыше глобальной нелюбви Ханаэ к детищу бразильских плантаций, а пути шефа, как всегда, терялись в далях, неизвестных даже Господу – куда уж там скромной секретарше!  
Вот уже месяц Вайс тихо зверели в цветочном магазине. Раньше их выручали миссии. Как же здорово было, приканчивая врага, каждый раз представлять на его месте милую улыбчивую школьницу в трогательной матроске! Но Персия словно забыл про Вайс – молчала система связи в подвале, перестала заглядывать Мэнкс, а мобильник шефа упорно сообщал противным женским голосом, что абонент временно недоступен. Правда, к концу недели стало полегче: свирепые рожи Вайс, истосковавшихся по клиентам, распугали немалую часть покупателей. Так что к выходным в магазине воцарилась мрачная тишина, изредка нарушаемая негромко-тоскливыми «Такатори шинэ!», «Отпусти меня, Аска!», «Я этого не делал!..» и «Я не Такатори, я Цукиёно!». Но и это не спасало. Потому что денег, которые платили за миссии, тоже не было, а кушать хотелось ужасно. Импульсивный Кэн грозился, что первую пойманную им тварь тьмы он просто съест, и с остальными не поделится. Причём остальных возмущало исключительно его нежелание делиться добычей. А кроткий Оми уже начал плотоядно поглядывать в сторону нахальной, но такой доверчивой Оуки, которую так просто было заманить на кухню, и там... в общем, тоже не поделиться. Айя и Ёджи, которым ничего подобного не позволял имидж, регулярно обменивались понимающими взглядами, в которых сквозило всё то же нежелание делиться. В торговом зале остались только те растения, которые полная иллюстрированная энциклопедия цветоводства определяла как смертельно ядовитые и категорически несъедобные. Судьба откровенно и бесстыдно демонстрировала Белым Охотникам свою филейную часть.  
Вот уже месяц Такатори Рэйдзи проворачивал свои дела и делишки с неизменным успехом и совершенно безнаказанно. В конце концов, ему даже стало чего-то смутно не хватать. То ли острых ощущений, то ли осознания собственной злобности и коварства, то ли просто уверенности, что не зря он платит своим телохранителям такую зарплату... Давая волю таким мыслям, он забыл учесть, что его телохранители – люди необычные, и решать проблему будут нестандартно.  
И наконец, вот уже месяц Брэдли Кроуфорд ожесточённо размышлял о трёх вещах. Первое: что делать с дуреющим от скуки Рэйдзи. Второе: что делать с дуреющим от скуки Шульдихом. И третье: что делать с дуреющим от скуки Фарфарелло. Один умница Наги не дурел – он просто ушёл в Интернет, где, похоже, заблудился... но, благодаря этому, на Брэдли с тоской смотрели всего две с половиной пары глаз. Тем не менее, было необходимо что-то решать, и решать срочно. Спасение, как часто бывает, пришло внезапно. Наги таки уснул мордой в клавиатуру, а заботливый Кроуфорд решил перенести мальчика в постель. Нагнувшись над компьютером, чтобы выключить машину, Брэд машинально вчитался в строчки на экране. Бред какой-то...

Мы мочить вас будем долго –   
С чувством, с толком, с расстановкой…   
Элегантный стиль оценит   
Только истинный знаток. 

Правильно, ползите к ванной.   
В ванной ждет вас Фарфарелло.   
Брэд ему велел не пачкать   
Ваш изысканный ковер. 

Вы не верьте гнусным сплетням!   
Фарф не псих. Наш Фарф – художник.   
Вы его, возможно, самый   
Виртуознейший шедевр! 

Не кричите слишком громко –   
Вы разбудите соседей,   
А ведь им, быть может, завтра   
На работу выходить. 

Не клиент – одна морока!   
Что опять вы говорите?   
Ах, ошибка? Это вряд ли.   
Брэд бы нас предупредил. 

Брэдли стало интересно. Настолько интересно, что он решил потратить часть своего драгоценного времени на поиски и изучение ещё чего-нибудь в том же духе. Послушный компьютер аккуратно предоставил ему длиннющий список ссылок, и Кроуфорд методично принялся за дело.  
К утру решение было готово. Оно поражало своей новизной, зловещестью и гениальной простотой. Брэдли собрал товарищей по оружию и торжественно изрёк:  
– Нам надо похитить Вайса. Потом лишить его памяти, изнасиловать, завербовать в Шварц, соблазнить, натравить на своих, подарить Рэйдзи, зверски замучить и... Впрочем, хватит для начала.  
– Но зачем? – не понял Шульдих.  
– Кого будем похищать? – спросил практичный Наги.  
– А это обижает Бога? – робко поинтересовался Фарфарелло, застенчиво кромсая руку любимым ножиком и ненавязчиво поливая любимый Брэдлин ковёр кровищей.  
– Тебе скучно – вот и развлечёшься. Я думаю, Айю – это сильно ослабит Вайс. Да, разумеется – разве я когда-нибудь предлагал богоугодные задания? – ухитрился сразу всем ответить Оракул. – Собирайтесь, поехали.  
Хреновый же он был Оракул, как показала практика...

* * *

Абиссинец пришёл в себя. Адски болела голова. Чёрный плащ был изодран и, кажется, насквозь пропитан кровью. Немилосердно затекли связанные руки. Попытка открыть глаза далась лидеру Вайс дорогой ценой. Тусклая белизна потолка пролилась в измученный мозг обжигающей болью. Но самым страшным было не это. Память, его память – она была пуста, пуста, как раскрытая могила.  
– Где я? – хрипло и едва слышно прошептали пересохшие губы. – Кто я? И кто ты? – последний вопрос был обращён к высокому рыжеволосому парню, который сидел на краю кровати и смотрел прямо в лицо Айе с мерзкой ухмылкой.  
– Ты дома, братишка, у друзей. Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
«Братишка,– беспомощно повторил про себя Айя. – Да, кажется... что-то такое было...»  
Вслух он сказал совсем другое:  
– Прости, но... я ничего не помню. И... почему я здесь в таком виде? Весь в крови, связанный...  
– На тебя напали вчера ночью. Вайс. Это наши враги, для них нет ничего святого! – проникновенно начал вещать Шульдих. Большого труда ему стоило удержаться от смеха – особенно когда он вспоминал, как вчера приманил Айю котлетой, а потом завлёк его в бар, напоил каким-то низкопробным пойлом и долго извазюкивал в грязи и кетчупе. И как только при помощи Наги удалось скрутить Вайса, что-то пьяно орущего про Такатори, шинэ и прочие привычные вещи. – Нам едва удалось спасти тебя, малыш.   
– Голова болит... – прошептал Айя.  
«Ещё бы не болела, после вчерашнего-то», – подумал Шульдих, с ужасом вспоминая, как он сам просыпался сегодня утром. Хотя – чего не сделаешь на благо команды... под дулом Брэдлиной пушки? Да всё, что угодно!  
– Я тебе помогу, – нежно улыбнулся он. И, неожиданно для себя, добавил: – Но за это ты подаришь мне поцелуй.  
– Что? – у ошалевшего Абиссинца даже прорезался голос. – Мы же братья! Как ты... Разве двое мужчин могут...  
«Чёрт бы побрал этого Кроуфорда с его подробными инструкциями перед заданием!!!», – злобно подумал Шульдих. А вслух вывернулся:  
– Во-первых, мы названые братья, малыш. Во-вторых, неважно, кто и кому дарит знаки любви – лишь бы их самих это устраивало. А в-третьих, – он даже загордился своей выдумкой, – я всего лишь имел в виду, что ты сейчас слишком слаб, не сможешь сам принять таблетку, и мне придётся передать её тебе изо рта в рот, чтобы ты не напрягался.  
– А из рук в рот никак нельзя? – жалобно спросил Абиссинец. – И руки бы развязать... И вымыться... И переодеться...  
В комнату хищными тенями вошли ещё трое. Айе показалось, что аура абсолютного Зла окутывает их фигуры.  
– Кто это? – тон у Вайса был почти испуганным.  
– Мы Шварц, – торжественно провозгласил Брэдли.   
– И я тоже?  
– И ты.  
Почему-то Абиссинцу так не показалось. Но он предпочел оставить свои опасения при себе – так, на всякий случай.   
– Шу, почему ты до сих пор не развязал мальчика? – голос Брэдли был полон одновременно отеческой заботы и холодного гнева.  
– Сейчас-сейчас, – засуетился рыжий. – Фарф, Бога очень обидит, если ты на пару минут одолжишь мне ножик.  
Псих доверчиво протянул ножик на открытой ладошке. Через минуту Абиссинец с наслаждением разминал затёкшие руки.  
– Да, – брезгливо поморщился Брэд, глядя на него, – и снимите с него эту его... шинель.  
Шинель – чем-то это слово отозвалось в душе Абиссинца.  
«Шинель... Шинель... ШИНЭ!!!», – молнией сверкнуло в мозгу.  
– Шинэ, – неуверенно произнёс он вслух. – Такатори... шинэ!!!  
И тут его взгляд упал на катану, неосторожно забытую Шварцами в пределах видимости и досягаемости...  
Дом у Шварц был большой и запутанный, поэтому им удалось спастись. Айя, которому Шульдих при помощи телепатии незаметно подсказывал верное направление, благополучно выбрался наружу. Постоял перед входом, сплюнул, и, закинув катану на плечо, мрачно зашагал в сторону «Конэко».   
А ремонт с точки зрения Брэда всё равно было давно пора устроить... 

* * *

Сутки Кроуфорд милосердно выделил своим подчинённым на отдых. Потом опять собрал их в холле и не терпящим возражений тоном заявил:  
– Раз мы потерпели неудачу с Абиссинцем – сегодня мы будем ловить другого Вайса.  
– Но зачем? – не понял Шульдих.  
– Кого будем похищать? – спросил практичный Наги.  
– А это обижает Бога? – робко поинтересовался Фарфарелло, застенчиво кромсая руку любимым ножиком и ненавязчиво поливая любимый Брэдлин ковёр кровищей.  
– Тебе скучно – вот и развлечёшься. Я думаю, Балинеза – это психологически раздавит Вайс. Да, разумеется – разве я когда-нибудь предлагал богоугодные задания? – ухитрился сразу всем ответить Оракул. – Собирайтесь, поехали.  
Ловиться на котлету Ёджи категорически отказался. Зачем, если Абиссинец вчера, спасаясь от Шварц, нашёл набитый баксами бумажник Кроуфорда? Посему было решено действовать более тонко и изощрённо.  
– Я не буду это надевать!!! – истерически орал Шульдих. – И что за идиотское имя – Хильда? Брэд, у тебя что, совсем крыша съехала? Я позавчера уже вам Абиссинца поймал – пусть сегодня ну хоть Фарфарелло повкалывает!  
– А это обижает Бога? – робко поинтересовался Фарфарелло, застенчиво кромсая руку любимым ножиком и ненавязчиво поливая любимый Брэдлин ковёр кровищей.  
– Ну... Конечно, всё, что делаешь ты, обидит Бога гораздо больше, – заюлил Оракул, – но Шульдих гораздо соблазнительнее, и ему легче, чем тебе, будет склонить Балинеза к содомскому греху...  
– ...а содомский грех оскорбляет Бога! – радостно подхватил псих, примеряясь ко второму глазу. Брэд машинально дал ему по шее и хотел было отобрать ножик, но ему пришла в голову другая идея.   
– А ещё Бога очень оскорбит, если ты поможешь мне уговорить Шульдиха в этом участвовать!  
Шульдих взглянул в полторы пары глаз, оценил плескавшуюся в них решимость – и со стоном покорился судьбе.

* * *

Балинез пришёл в себя. Адски болела голова. Тёмно-синий плащ с белыми крестами был изодран и, кажется, насквозь пропитан кровью. Немилосердно затекли связанные руки. Попытка открыть глаза далась плэйбою Вайс дорогой ценой. Тусклая белизна потолка пролилась в измученный мозг обжигающей болью. Но самым страшным было не это. Над ним стояли четверо Шварц. Причём не просто так, а ещё и отдельными частями. Потому что наученный горьким опытом Брэд решил не заморачиваться на потерю памяти, а начать сразу с самого приятного.  
– Хильда... – пробормотал Ёджи.  
– Сам – Хильда! – взвыл Шульдих, расстёгивая ширинку. – А если ещё не Хильда – то сейчас будешь!  
Ёджи осознал, что намерения Шварц более чем серьёзны. Следовательно, всё, что ему остаётся, если он хочет иметь хоть крохотный шанс остаться в живых – это вспомнить старинную мудрость: «Если изнасилование неизбежно – постарайтесь расслабиться и получить удовольствие». И Балинез расслабился...  
Прошло несколько часов. Ёджи сполз с постели и, пошатываясь, направился в кухню за чем-нибудь попить. По пути он, кажется, наступил на Шульдиха – но тому было уже всё равно. В комнате отчётливо пахло палёной резиной. На пороге комнаты Балинез с чувством глубокого удовлетворения, в том числе – морального, оглядел картину страшного поё... побоища. Из всех четырёх Шварц разве что Наги подавал признаки жизни – его рука судорожно подёргивалась, лёжа на мышке.  
– Эх вы... Хильды... – с презрительной нежностью протянул плэйбой. Не торопясь, оделся (в любимые шмотки многострадального Шульдиха), плюнул на голое пузо Фарфарелло, стянул из бара бутылку с любимым ликёром Кроуфорда и перерезал одним из Фарфиных ножей провод от несчастной мышки. Зловеще расхохотался, выбрался на улицу и, поигрывая любимой удавкой, зашагал в сторону «Конэко».   
Зато после этого целый месяц всех Шварц тошнило при одной мысли о сексе, что, по мнению Оракула, было весьма полезно для работы.

* * *

На сей раз даже железный Брэдли согласился, что отдыхать после такого надо не меньше недели. Поэтому Шварц получили аж два выходных дня. После этого Брэдли собрал их в третий раз – всё по тому же поводу.  
– Раз мы потерпели неудачу с Абиссинцем и Балинезом – сегодня мы будем ловить другого Вайса.   
– Но зачем? – не понял Шульдих.  
– Кого будем похищать? – спросил практичный Наги. – У нас осталось всего два варианта.  
– А это обижает Бога? – робко поинтересовался Фарфарелло, застенчиво кромсая руку любимым ножиком и ненавязчиво поливая любимый Брэдлин ковёр кровищей.  
– Тебе скучно – вот и развлечёшься. Я думаю, Сибиряка – это лишит Вайс сплочённости. Да, разумеется – разве я когда-нибудь предлагал богоугодные задания? – ухитрился сразу всем ответить Оракул. – Сибиряйтесь, то есть, я хотел сказать – собирайтесь, поехали.  
Котлета и Хильда в качестве приманки уже не годились. Такое количество баксов Кроуфорда даже Шульдих тратил бы целый месяц – что уж говорить о нетребовательных котятах-цветочниках? К тому же, Сибиряк по слухам вёл здоровый образ жизни и на девушек не разменивался. Последнюю, которая пыталась к нему клеиться, он отправил не ближе, чем в Австралию. Так что пришлось изобретать что-нибудь новенькое, а пахал, как обычно, бедный немец.  
Шульдиху повезло – он вовремя вспомнил старинный русский романс: «На дурака не нужен нож – ему с три короба наврёшь, и делай с ним, что хошь!» И рыжий пошёл врать.  
Врать пришлось немного. Всего лишь притвориться представителем компании, проводящей различные лотереи, рассказать Кэну, что он выиграл билет на финал кубка УЕФА, проводящегося в далёкой России – и пригласить наивного Вайса в «офис компании».

* * *

Сибиряк пришёл в себя. Адски болела голова. Кожаная куртка была изодрана и, кажется, насквозь пропитана кровью. Немилосердно затекли связанные руки. Попытка открыть глаза далась спортивной надежде Вайс дорогой ценой. Тусклая белизна потолка пролилась в измученный мозг обжигающей болью. Но самым страшным было не это. Из соседней комнаты доносились голоса Шварц.  
– В общем, так, – безапелляционно заявил Шульдих. – Брэд, выбирай: либо Вайсы в доме, либо я в команде Шварц! Этого мы будем дарить Рэйдзи – пусть теперь шеф помучается!  
– Не кипятись, рыжик, – почти миролюбиво поднял руки Оракул. – Я ж разве возражаю? Вот не поверишь – только что хотел сказать то же самое!  
– И я, – подал голос практичный Наги.  
– Вайс в доме радуют Бога, – чуть слышно прошептал несчастный Фарфарелло. – Брэд, пожалуйста...  
Сибиряк понял, что пропал. Но гордость Белого Охотника заставила его выпрямиться, расправить плечи и достойно принять свою судьбу. Только побелевшие губы чуть слышно шептали: «Ой, мамочки...» Участь его была поистине ужасна: его перевязали голубым бантиком и втолкнули в кабинет Рэйдзи...  
Наутро Рэйдзи вызвал к себе своих телохранителей.  
– Форма одежды – спортивная! – непререкаемо рявкнул он в трубку. Брэдли начал подозревать неладное. И не зря.  
Рэйдзи ждал Шварц на площадке для гольфа. Правда, вызывали недоумение старательно закопанные лунки и высящиеся на краю поля новенькие футбольные ворота. В них высился по уши счастливый Сибиряк, сладострастно обнимающийся с чёрно-белым мячом. Запыхавшийся Рэйдзи сидел рядом.   
– Значит так, Шварц, – начал он. – Хидака-сэнсэй открыл мне глаза. Самое главное в наши дни – это здоровый образ жизни. А спорт – особенно футбол – достойнейшее занятие для настоящего мужчины. Поэтому теперь мы с вами будем каждый день тренироваться под руководством Хидаки-сэнсэя. И ещё: к сожалению, мне придётся вдвое уменьшить ваше жалованье. Потому что, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, я передаю половину всех моих доходов Олимпийскому комитету Японии.  
Шварц в ужасе переглянулись – открыто выражать своё недовольство они не решались. Показалось – или в улыбке Хидаки-сэнсэя мелькнуло злорадство?  
После тренировки Шварц были вынуждены доверить управление машиной Наги, а руки сидящего на месте водителя бедного Шульдиха добрый Кэн примотал к рулю скотчем, чтоб не привязалась дорожая полиция – сами Шварц не могли толком пошевелиться. По дороге домой всем четверым неотвязно мерещились ласковый взгляд и радушная улыбка Хидаки-сэнсэя и его ободряющий голос:  
– Это ещё не нагрузка. По-настоящему выкладываться начнёте через недельку, когда втянетесь.   
«Если дотянем», – мысленно добавил... правильно, угадали – Шульдих. Пошатываемый лёгким ветерком Кроуфорд мрачно кивнул. Наги согласно щёлкнул мышкой (и не задавайте глупых вопросов! Где взял, где взял... В магазине купил!). Фарфарелло прошептал что-то про райские кущи, где футбольные мячи растут прямо на деревьях... а надо бы, чтобы не росли, а висели, и не футбольные мячи, а футболисты. Лучше – по частям. Вот уж это должно обидеть Бога – он и сам-то, судя по всему, тайный футболист!  
Ночью Шварц держали экстренный совет. Хидаку-сэнсэя было решено тайно выкрасть и подбросить обратно в «Конэко», накачав снотворным. Рэйдзи объяснить, что сделали это Вайс, а верные Шварцы всё ещё не пришли в себя после тренировки и не смогли воспрепятствовать беспределу. И вообще – футбол малодостойное занятие для великих олигархов и их преданных телохранителей. И делать это надо было сегодня, потому что завтра сил уже не хватит.  
Скручивать Хидаку и тратить на него Фарфино снотворное не пришлось. Хватило всего лишь второго бумажника Кроуфорда, в котором лежали деньги на новый мотоцикл и билет на кубок УЕФА, на сей раз – подлинный. И не спрашивайте, где Брэд его достал – вы бы тоже на его месте что угодно достали бы!  
Усталый Кэн, помахивая конвертом с билетом и ощущая приятную тяжесть толстой пачки баксов в кармане, оглянулся на особняк Шварц. Тяжело вздохнул, представляя, как он будет добиваться отпуска у Абиссинца. Развернулся и, нервно сжимая и разжимая когти багнака, зашагал в сторону «Конэко».

* * *

На сей раз Брэд расщедрился. Шварц досталось даже три выходных. На четвёртый день Брэд опять собрал всех и усталым голосом привычно начал:   
– Раз мы потерпели неудачу с тремя старшими Вайс – сегодня мы будем ловить Бомбейца.   
– Но зачем? – привычно не понял Шульдих.  
– Выбора уже не осталось, – вздохнул практичный Наги. – Зато этот – последний, так что есть надежда, что мы всё-таки выживем...  
– Мне кажется, что это совсем не обижает Бога... – робко запротестовал Фарфарелло, застенчиво кромсая руку любимым ножиком и ненавязчиво поливая любимый Брэдлин ковёр кровищей.  
– Я ненавижу неиспользованные возможности и недоделанные дела. Если мы похитим Бомбейца – это полностью деморализует Вайс. Фарфи, ты неправ – разве я когда-нибудь предлагал богоугодные задания? – ухитрился сразу всем ответить Оракул. – Собирайтесь, поехали.  
Выманить из «Конэко» сытого, невинного и не увлекающегося никаким спортом Бомбейца оказалось делом нелёгким. Шульдих, на которого была, как обычно, вся надежда, старательно ныкался за спиной Наги – полагая, что раз уж за спиной Бомбейца помещается целый Айя с катаной, то уж он, Шульдих, за Наги как-нибудь... Хрен-то. Рентгеновский взор Оракула настиг его даже там.  
– Будешь мяукать, – сообщил Кроуфорд.   
– Как? – взвыл Шульдих.  
– ЖАЛОБНО, – назидательно пояснил Брэд. – Младший из Вайс очень добр, и не сможет оставить без помощи попавшего в беду КОТЁНКА.  
– Мяу... – несчастными глазами глядя на лидера, попробовал рыжий.  
– Громче! – потребовал Оракул.  
– МЯЯЯАААУУУ!!! – старательно заорал немец.  
– Нет, – поморщился Кроуфорд. – Мартовскому коту Бомбеец помогать не будет, нужен замученный!  
После того, как Шульдих побывал братом Айи, Хильдой и надеждой японского футбола, ему было уже всё равно. С каждым мявом у него получалось всё жалобней и натуральней. Наконец примерно через час, когда рыжий уже охрип и начал подумывать, а нельзя ли мяукать телепатически, и что будет проще – мяукать телепатически или грохнуть грёбаного провидца, Оми соизволил проснуться и вылезти.  
Он казался таким тёплым и хрупким, что Шу почти умилился, глядя на это зрелище. Но потом вспомнил, что ему пришлось только что пережить ради паршивого Вайсёныша – и рука его не дрогнула.

* * *

Бомбеец пришёл в себя. Адски болела голова. Майка и шорты были изодраны и, кажется, насквозь пропитаны кровью. Немилосердно затекли связанные руки. Попытка открыть глаза далась любимцу Вайс дорогой ценой. Тусклая белизна потолка пролилась в измученный мозг обжигающей болью. Но самым страшным было не это. Вокруг было абсолютно пусто и темно. Совсем как в том жутком подвале.   
Бомбеец обречённо пискнул. В панике взлетел с кровати и бросился петлять по мрачным коридорам и этажам, по страшным скрипучим лестницам, по зловещим захламлённым комнатам. И вдруг... нет, не может быть! Свет, голоса... Оми ринулся туда, как к последней надежде...  
Голоса принадлежали Шварц. Свет горел на кухне. Телохранители Рэйдзи ожесточённо спорили, чьё сегодня дежурство и в чьём исполнении обеда не будет категорически.  
– Фарфарелло готовить не будет! – рычал Шульдих. – Помню я его прошлую попытку! «Ушёл оскорблять Бога, ужин в стиральной машине». А в машине – куски сырого мяса плавают... Причём отрезанные явно от последнего клиента!  
– Наги тоже не будет, – убеждённо говорил Брэд. – Я помню, как он на минутку влез в Интернет, пока у него всё доваривалось, и как после этого та часть ужина, которую нам не удалось отскрести от потолка, медленно и печально капала нам на головы!  
– Брэд, тебе напомнить, как мы по твоей милости неделю питались исключительно традиционными английскими завтраками? – холодно спросил Наги.  
– Бр-р, овсянка, – в ужасе передёрнул плечами Шульдих. На него тут же уставились две с половиной пары глаз. – А что я? Что сразу я?  
– А ты готовить будешь! – отрезал Оракул. – Методом исключения!  
Оми почувствовал, что настало время его триумфа. Он бочком протиснулся в кухню:  
– А давайте я приготовлю! Я умею, правда! Вы мне только руки развяжите... – и он чуть виновато улыбнулся.  
– Ты-ы-ы? – удивлённо протянули три голоса хором.  
– А ведь действительно паренёк нас просто накормить хочет, – с удивлением отметил Шульдих, быстро прочитав Омины мысли.  
– Вайс на кухне обижают Бога, – встрял Фарфарелло, незаметно пытаясь нашинковать в кастрюлю свои пальцы.  
Шварц быстро, пока Оми не передумал, вымелись из кухни. По дороге кто-то из них успел-таки полоснуть ножом по верёвкам, которыми были связаны руки Бомбейца. Вайс размял кисти и, напевая под нос «Velvet Underworld», принялся священнодействовать.  
Героические паранормы уютно устроились в кабинете Брэдли и, наслаждаясь плывущими из кухни соблазнительными запахами, принялись обсуждать, что им делать с последним Вайсом, которого, судя по предыдущим попыткам, явно не стоило лишать памяти, насиловать и дарить Рэйдзи. Когда соблазнительность запахов достигла предела, мнение Брэдли и его соратников было окончательным и единогласным: Оми следовало завербовать в Шварц. А зверски замучить – любого, кто собирается этому помешать. Услышав бодрый вопль «Готово!», телохранители Рэйдзи наперегонки понеслись в кухню.  
Если наивный Бомбеец предполагал, что Шварц чинно усядутся за стол и будут вежливо ждать, пока им всё нальют и разложат – он жестоко ошибался. Оголодавший Наги с разбегу вгрызся в сладкий пирог. Фарфарелло хищно запустил дрожащие от вожделения руки в кастрюлю со вторым. Шульдих, бросив обречённый взгляд на захватившего кастрюлю с супом Кроуфорда, рванул прихватизировать хотя бы компот – там плавали фрукты, которые можно было выловить и съесть. Хоть какое-то занятие, чтобы скрасить ожидание! А Брэдли, обмирая от предвкушения чуда, склонился над супницей, целясь в неё поварёшкой. Оми умилённо вздохнул, глядя на такую идиллию, и тут...  
– О, Господи! – выдохнул побледневший Брэдли.  
– О, майн готт! – остервенело отплёвываясь, заорал Шульдих.  
– О, Дайдзингу-сама! – потрясённо воскликнул Наги.  
И только Фарфи молча и с явным удовольствием жевал выловленную из кастрюли Омину стрелку.  
Перестав наконец орать, плеваться и подпрыгивать, телепат яростно шагнул к Бомбейцу, взял его за грудки и начал исступлённо трясти, поливая самой отборной немецкой бранью. Из младшего Вайса с нежным шорохом и позвякиванием посыпались стрелки. Они сыпались и сыпались, завораживающие, как снежинки под Новый год, пока, наконец, не образовали кучу высотой ровно немцу по колено – так, что Оми упёрся в неё ногами и трясти его стало решительно невозможно.  
– Вон отсюда!!! – багровея, зарычал Кроуфорд. – И чтоб я тебя больше здесь не видел!!! Чтоб я больше никого из вас, то есть из Вайс здесь не видел!!!  
Отпущенный – или выроненный? – Шульдихом Оми стоял, как громом поражённый. По бледным щекам текли крупные хрустально-прозрачные слёзы, маленькие кулачки судорожно сжимались и разжимались. Его до сих пор никто и никогда так не обижал. Подумаешь, стрелки! Вайс ели и нахваливали, а эти... эти... Как они могли?   
– Персия вам ещё покажет! – гневно выдохнул он. – Персия вас ещё закажет! И тогда... И тогда я вам отомщу!!!  
Шварц обменялись тяжёлыми взглядами. До них медленно, но верно доходил смысл сказанного. Поэтому когда за выскочившим из кухни Бомбейцем хлопнула входная дверь, Оракул бессильно опустился на стул и хрипло поинтересовался:  
– Господа Шварц, а ведь действительно после такого – закажет и покажет! И тогда сюда придут сразу четверо ВАЙС! Так что я вынужден поставить вопрос ребром: настолько ли нам нужен Рэйдзи, чтобы так рисковать ради него жизнью и душевным здоровьем?  
Мнение трёх остальных было очевидным. И абсолютно совпадало с Кроуфордовским. Посему, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, Оракул снял телефонную трубку, позвонил в аэропорт и заказал четыре билета на ближайший рейс до Нью-Йорка.

* * *

Заплаканная Мэнкс дочитывала уже сто восемьдесят четвёртый учебник, когда на её хрупкие плечи ласково опустились тёплые ладони обожаемого шефа.  
– Какие новости, Ханаэ? – мягко спросил он.  
На радостях Мэнкс вывалила всё. И то, что Вайс похищали, и то, что смелые котята не растерялись перед лицом врага, и то, что вот уже третий день как у Рэйдзи новая охрана...  
– Попроси Вайс, пусть каждый подробно отчитается о проделанной работе, – велел Персия. – И, Ханаэ, солнышко... принеси, пожалуйста, чаю!  
Счастливая Мэнкс метнулась к чайнику, по дороге незаметно спихивая кофеварку в мусорное ведро. Потом к телефону – обзванивать Вайс. Персия наблюдал за девушкой с доброй покровительственной улыбкой. Ну откуда было наивной влюблённой девочке знать, какую грандиозную идеологическую работу провели Критики, заставляя девиц по всей Японии круглосуточно строчить фанфики про симпатичных киллерят! Расчёт Персии блестяще оправдался: Шварц клюнули на приманку и похитили Вайс! А уж в своих котятах и их талантах Персия никогда не сомневался! Теперь путь к Рэйдзи открыт.  
Пискнул компьютер – давно подготовленные доклады от дисциплинированных Вайс пришли электронной почтой. Персия снова улыбнулся. Сейчас он покажет всем этим графоманкам, как нужно ПРАВИЛЬНО писать фанфики!  
Шеф токийской полиции и по совместительству глава японского отделения Критиков уселся перед монитором. Прочитал доклады, открыл новый документ. И белизну экрана уверенно тронула короткая строчка: «Ende der Schwarz»...


End file.
